Second Thoughts
by LittleMissBlondy
Summary: Kyo gets a job from a Lord Akido to kidnap a princess.Though kidnap isnt in his repertoire,the amount of gold being offered cant be turned down.But how will Kyo react when faced with a temptation such as the princess?When the two meet for the first time,theres an instant connection shared between them.Kyo begins to have second thoughts,but he needs the money.What will Kyo choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**(A/N: Sorry the first chapter is kind of boring, but keep reading plz. I promise it will get better! Chapter 2 is gonna be rlly good soooo yeah keep reading! Give me feedback too, I'd appreciate it :)**

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to the early morning light. She sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn. Sighing happily, she glanced at a painting on her wall. "Good morning mom. Did you sleep well? I know I did!" She chirped. A small pain throbbed in her chest as she took in her mother's portrait. Slowly, Tohru slipped out from underneath her covers and onto the cold stone floor. She crossed the room and trailed a finger gingerly down the painting. "Today's the day..." She whispered quietly. Tohru shook her head and smiled. "I can do this! Wish me luck though!"

Tohru tweedled her thumbs anxiously as Uo braided her hair. "Don't worry so much Tohru. You'll be fine." Uo said wryly. Tohru looked into her dark blue eyes and nodded. "I'm not worried, I'm just excited." Uo rolled her eyes and shook her head to get some of the hair out of her face. "Well, if that prick trys anything funny..." Uo trailed off. She grabbed an uneaten apple from a fruit bowl siting on a table next to them. "His ass is mine." Uo crushed the apple in the palm of her hand with a cruel smirk. Tohru gulped and smiled nervously. "D-Don't be so absurd! I've heard many great things about this Prince Yuki; Handsome, smart, and above all polite." There was a quiet knock at the door. "Yes?" Tohru peeped. To her relief, Hana stepped through the threshold. "I was looking for clothes for you to wear and saw this. I'm sure she would've wanted you to wear this..." Tohru's smile wavered slightly. She recognized the dress as the one her mother had worn the night she met her father. It was a soft, flowing blue fabric with a gold lace line on the waiste. The sleeves drapped from her shoulders, showing her neck and shoulder line. It also dipped, revealing slight cleavage, making Tohru slightly uncomfortable. The sleeves were slightly big, though it made no difference since they were designed that way. When Uo finished braiding and styling Tohru's hair, Hana took over with make-up and jewlery. Tohru had natural beauty, so Hana just brushed a small amount of gold specs on her eye lids. Then, to make the dress complete, Hana placed a simple gold necklace around Tohru's neck. When Hana and Uo finished, they took a step back to admire their work. Tohru blushed under their gazes and felt herself getting nervous. "Just take deep breathes and try to relax." Uo gave her a crooked smile. "Yes. Relax." Hana said nodding. A strange tingling sensation was bothering Tohru, however it was taking her mind off of meeting Prince Yuki. Tohru looked down at her clothes then back at Hana and Uo's. Uo and Hana were wearing similar dresses; Uo wore a plain short sleeved maroon colored dress with a black corset, and Hana wore a black short sleeved dress with a black corset. The only difference between them was that on Hana's dress, there was slight black lace designs, and on Uo's there were very noticable patches on the skirt of her dress. "Maybe I could put something else on that would be a little less extravagent?" She asked hopefully. Uo smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're meeting the prince you're betrothed to for the first time, and you want to wear something 'less extravagent'? You're killing me Tohru." Once again stunned by reality, Tohru felt herself get dizzy. Uo and Hana were immedietly there steadying her. "Sorry. I forgot you're still getting used to that." Uo appalogized. "Its... Ok... I'm... Ok..." Tohru mumbled, though her world was spinning.  
Her grandfather had announced that she was betrothed, and to be married within the week just a few days ago. When Tohru heard the news, she fainted, bringing down with her the cook, a few servants, and a pitcher of water. Uo and Hana were on high-alert constantly after that; Had they not been, Tohru would've had permanent brain damage by now.

Kyo kept his hand on his sword as he passed through the tall iron wrought gateway into the castle courtyard. Two guards in black armor escorted him through the main double doors of the gothic styled castle. They walked down a narrow corridor, making a few turns here and there until they were in a large open room. The room was lit dimly by few candles on the walls. The entire castle was dark, and uninviting. A faded red carpet led them straight to the throne. There, siting with a creepy smile was, who Kyo asumed to be, was Lord Akido. He looked sickly from how thin and pale he was, but the glimmer in his eyes gave a crazed look about him. Kyo kneeled respectfully, and swallowed his pride. This guy was paying him a hefty sum for whatever job it was he was doing. "Ah! You must be Kyo. I've been expecting you for some time." Akido's voice was calm, but it had a silent undertone that made the hairs on the back of Kyo's neck stand up. "Yes my Lord. You're paying an aweful lot of gold. May I ask exactly why I've been summoned?"  
"Patients." Akido snapped. Kyo shut his mouth immedietly. "In a kindom due west from here, about three days travel, a Princess Tohru is to be married." Akido began. Kyo recognized the princess's name slightly, few people spoke of her at bars and taverns. They all said she was a real beauty, or more commonly "A sight for sore eyes". _Bleh... No girls that pretty._ Kyo thought stubbernly. "Are you listening?" Akido asked annoyed. Kyo snapped back into the conversation. "Yes my Lord. Please coninue."  
"As I said," Akido began once again."she is to be married to Prince Yuki in five days time. My job for you Kyo, is to capture her and bring Tohru to me." Kyo raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if you've been told, but kidnapping isn't exactly in my reputoire..." Akido smiled. "And why is that?"  
"I kill people for a living. I don't know exactly how to handle a live hostage, let alone a princess." Akido pursed his lips in thought and made a signal to his guards. Three sacks of gold were dropped before Kyo, and by the thud they made when they hit the floor, they were loaded. "This is only half of what I'll be paying you. If you successfully bring Princess Tohru back to me, I will pay you the other half." Kyo felt a loss of words as he took in the sight of all the gold. "Do we have a deal?" Akido asked smiling. Kyo smirked and nodded. "I'm yours."

"Remember; Breathe, smile, and act like you have a brain." Uo teased. Tohru nodded. "Right!" Uo and Hana embraced her one last time before leaving her on her own. "I can do this... I can do this." Tohru chanted under her breath. She pushed open the door slowly, and silenly crossed the threshold. Music was being played quietly in the backround as Tohru's extended family mingled with their guests. When Tohru's grandfather spotted her a wide grin spread acrossed his face. "Tohru, come take a seat my dear." Toruh smiled politely and took a seat next to him. "Prince Yuki hasn't arrived quite yet, but he should be here any-" The door Tohru had come through opened once again, and a tall boy with dark grey shoulder length hair stepped in. Tohru's grandfather stood up and shook the boys hand warmly. "Welcome, welcome! Please come sit down and enjoy the feast." Up until that moment, Tohru didn't even notice the large spread set before her. There were foods of every kind and variety. Tohru hadn't seen such a spread in her entire life. Tohru's grandfather signaled her to come over with an encouraging smile. Toruh took a deep breath, and glued a smile to her face as she walked over to them. She was very careful to not trip over anything, and sucessfuly made it to them both without losing her balance. The boy was wearing a white longsleeve top with a brown leather overvest that went down to his mid thigh. At his side was a sword in a sheath with a gold encrested handle. He also wore black pantaloons and knee high leather boots. As Tohru took in his appearence, their eyes locked. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen; they were dark purple and seemed as warm and friendly as his exterior. "Tohru, this is Prince Yuki Sohma." Tohru curtsied and bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said grinning. Yuki grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. He bowed, keeping her hand in his. "The pleasure is all mine Princess Tohru." Not once did his voice waver, nor did he break eye contact. Tohru could feel her cheeks burning and she broke her gaze sheepishly. Tohru's gradfather chuckled. "Now that we are acquainted with one another, lets feast!"

"Can't we stop to eat?" Shigure had been complaining for the past two days straight, and Kyo was getting really agitated. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!? CAN YOU NOT KEEP QUIET FOR MORE THAN TWO MINUTES?!"  
A Minute And A Half Of Silence Later...  
"Kyoooooo I'mmm huuuungrrrry." Kyo's eye twitched slightly as he pulled back on his horse's reigns. "If I let you eat, will you shut up?" Shigure nodded quickly, a huge smile on his face. "Alright, fine. We'll stop to eat, then get going again. We're nearly there, and only have 'till tomorrow to bag the princess."

Kyo sighed in relief. The two of them had reached the village outside the castle around noon. Children splashed in the shallows of the river that seperated them from the village. It was a very lush plot of land with wheat and corn fields scattered about it. Farmers busied themselves working in the fields harvesting, and irrigating. Kyo and Shigure dismouned their horses as they crossed over the cobble stone bridge. The villagers were silent as the two passed by. Hushed whispers and giggles could be heard over the horses hooves. "Well look a that. We're early. Ha! And you were worrying that we would be late." Shigure broke the silence. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get some sleep. We snatch her tonight." Kyo whispered the last part. Shigure nodded.

Kyo and Shigure walked their horses to the stables, where an old man hobbled about, spreading fresh hay around. When the two approached him the old man gave them a puzzled look. "I haven't seen you two before. What buisness do you have here might I ask." The man asked suspiciously. Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and opened his mouth to speak when Shigure inerrupted him. "Why, we heard the lovely Princess was to be wed tomorrow. I hear she's a lovely on'!" The old man nodded and smiled. "That she is. Her beauty reflects her kindness as well. She comes into town every few days to bring gifts to the children." Shigure pursed his lips. "When's the last time she came into town? I'd much like to get a glimpse of her myself." The man tilted his head in thought. "Last time was... I think the day before yesterday? She should be com'n into town today if yer lucky. She will be too busy tomorrow, of course." He chuckled. Shigure nodded and laughed as well. "Marraige sort of takes up your whole scheduel."

After talking for a few minutes, the three parted ways. "So, what do we do now?" Shigure asked quietly. He reclined against the apple tree Kyo was in. Kyo sat on one of the higher up branches munching on an apple. "Wait and see if the princess comes to town." Shigure sat up. "How will we know it's her?" Kyo shrugged. "She'll be the one on the fanciest horse, dressed in expensive clothes, with twenty or so body guards." Shigure made an 'O' with his mouth and went back to reclining against the tree.

A few hours passed and Shigure was getting bored. "Well, I don't think she's going to show up. Guess we'll have to find something to entertain us until tonight-" Shigure looked up to see Kyo fast asleep in his tree. "I think I'll just sneak off for a little bit then." Shigure said as he tiptoed away, a mischivious smile spreading acrossed his face.

Kyo awoke slowly and looked around. "Dammit! Shigure, how long was I asleep?" He jumped down from the tree to find Shigure missing. "That idiot! Where the hell did he go?" Kyo growled and stalked back towards the village. As he walked, he noticed all the children following three girls; One had long blonde hair that covered half her face, and dark blue eyes, he second had long black curly hair and purple, almost black eyes. The third was the most beautiful out of all three. She had long brown hair, and baby blue eyes. She wore a white dress with silver threads weaved in, that hugged her body nicely. The blonde was wearing a straight, dark blue dress, and the other girl was wearing a black dress of a similar fashion. The brunette in the white dress sat down in the middle of the grassy field they were standing in. The girls all laughed and danced around her chanting folk songs, making the girl laugh. A few of the children started braiding the girls hair, and weaved flowers into the braid. All the while, the blonde and black haired girl stood close by constantly gazing around. Kyo stood there staring until the girl siting down caught his gaze, and stared back.

Tohru absolutely adored the village children, and they adored her back. She always made sure to bring them sweet pastries from the castle everytime she visited. The children lead her to their usual spot in the field to pick flowers and dance. Uo and Hana stood watch for any trouble, though Tohru knew the villagers would never do anything to harm her. She sat down in the tall grass and began weaving a crown of daisies for Kisa, the littlest village girl. Tohru would never admit it to anyone, but it was obvious; Kisa was one of the only reasons why she visited the village. She was a very quiet little girl with brilliant strawberry blonde/auburn colored hair, and dark brown eyes. Kisa's expressions spoke more than she ever could. She always wore her favorite blue dress everytime Tohru visited. It was a gift from Tohru to her when they first met. Kisa sat silently acrossed from Tohru in the field smiling a broad smile. Tohru smiled half heartedly back. Her mind was still on last night's dinner.

~Flash Back~

Tohru could feel Yuki's eyes on her while she ate. She stared at her food the entire time, and used monosyllibic words when Yuki asked her things. Tohru knew she was probably being rude, but she was still in shock, and wasn't sure how to act.  
Towards the end of the meal, Yuki excused himself, and went for a walk. Shortly after, Tohru finished her food and decided to go to bed early. _I'm suposed to marry Yuki in two days... But he's a total stranger! _Tohru felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew Uo and Hana would be waiting back at her room, so she decided to take a walk around the courtyard.  
The air was warm and humid, and the sky was clear. Few stars twinkled that night. As soon as she was sure she was alone, a sob ripped through her. She walked over to the small pond in the far back corner of the courtyard, and leaned against the tall willow for support. The sobs increased as Tohru cried harder. She sinked to the ground and held her face in her hands. Her sobs turned to sniffles as she took deep breaths and began to calm down. Doves cooed in the willow she leaned against, and crickets chirped in the bushes. Tohru wiped away her tears and knelt over the pond. She cupped some of the cool water in her hands and splashed her face. When the water settled she stared at her reflection; Red puffy eyes, nose, and cheeks. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout. Tohru shook her head and splashed more water on her face over, and over. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "If you're listening mom, I need some advice..." Tohru began explaining everything thats happened, and all her concerns. She felt the tears pouring over once again. "I don't know what to do..." Tohru's voice cracked as she spoke. A twig snapped and Tohru whipped around. "W-Who's there?" Tohru wiped away all her tears and walked towards the noise. Yuki leaned against the willow with an appalogetic expression. "Please forgive me for intruding. I heard someone crying and then found you here by the pond..." He trailed off. Tohru blushed a bright scarlet red and bit her bottom lip. "Listen," Yuki stepped forward, and Tohru took a step back. "you can talk to me... I understand what you're going through... Maybe even more than you think since I knew long before you did... I'm sorry you're being forced to marry a stranger..." Yuki's eyes softened even more, and seemed a little sad. "It's unfair..." Tohru whispered. Yuki nodded and stepped forward once more, closer than the last time. Startled, Tohru jumped back, and slipped. The pond wasn't very deep, but Tohru had no idea how to swim. She felt herself sinking and flailed helplessly in the water. A split second later, Yuki dove in after her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the surface. Toruh coughed and sputtered. Yuki sat next to her gasping. "Are you... Alright?" he asked quietly. Tohru nodded, but she was shaking violently. "Let's get inside before you catch a cold hm?" Yuki suggested. He stood up and offered her a hand. Tohru hesitantly grabbed it, and Yuki pulled her to her feet.  
Uo and Hana were out looking for Tohru when they spotted her with Yuki and asessed their clothes. "What happened?! Are you OK?" Uo hurried her inside. "I'm ok... I just slipped and fell in the pond... But Yuki saved me so I'm fine." Tohru said smiling lightly. Uo eyed Yuki suspiciously. "I see." Hana brought towels for Yuki and Tohru. Uo sighed and shook her head. "Can't take my eye off you for more than a minute can I?" she laughed. Tohru laughed once in agreement. "Come on. Lets get you dressed in some dry clothes." Hana said smiling. Tohru turned to say thanks to Yuki but he was already gone. She frowned slightly confused while Uo and Hana pulled her away.

Kisa pulling on Tohru's arm brought her out of her flashback. A look of concern and question played out on Kisa's face. Tohru smiled appalogeticly. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." She felt a sudden pair of eyes watching her and looked around. At the far end of the field by an apple tree was a boy with bright orange hair string straight at her. He wore black pants, and boots. He also wore a white buccaneer shirt that hung on him loosely, showing part of his chest. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, but Tohru couldn't be sure because of how far away he was. She also couldn't be certain but it looked like he had red eyes. Their eyes locked, and Tohru couldn't look away. He blinked a few times before breaking eye contact, then continued walking towards the village. "Strange..." Hana whispered. Tohru looked up to see Uo and Hana both watching the boy as he walked away. "What?" Tohru questioned. "I attempted to send him electric signals, but he was unaffected. That's never happened before..." Hana whispered. Uo shifted her weight nervously. "I don't like 'em. He's a stranger here. I have an uneasy feeling about this guy." The boy stopped and looked back once before continuing on.

Kyo's arm hairs stood up slightly, but Kyo paid no attention to the strange sensation. The girl still hadn't looked away. There was something about her that Kyo found interesting. He blinked a few times and decided to keep walking. It was getting late and he still had no idea where Shigure was. He looked back one last time at the girl before seting off to find Shigure.

It wasn't too long before Kyo found Shigure. He was where Kyo normally found him: At a tavern flirting with the women of he village. When Shigure saw Kyo approaching him he laughed awkwardly. "H-Hey Kyo." Anger rolled off Kyo in waves as he rolled up his sleeve. "You moron. I had no idea where you were. Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Kyo smacked him on the head. "Come on we have to get going. We've got a job to do."

(A/N: Sorry the first chapter is kind of boring! But keep reading plz. I promise it will get better! Chapter 2 is gonna be rlly good soooo 8D yeah keep reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**(A/N: If you're curious about the outfits message me and I'll send you links on what they look like. I can't put them in the story for some reason -.-'')**_  
_

_Previously_

"You moron. I had no idea where you were. Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Kyo smacked him on the head. "Come on we have to get going. We've got a job to do."

_Present Time_

Tohru tossed and turned in bed, hoping sleep would find her, but how could she knowing very well what tomorrow was? _'I have to go through with it...' _Tohru thought sadly. Her grandfather had pulled her aside today to explain their desperation.

_'We can't tax the people anymore than we already are. The only solution is to marry you to the Sohma royalty. Without them, our kingdom will fall.'_

Grabbing the brass candleholder from her nightstand, Tohru tiptoed out of bed. She silently crept over to her mothers portrait and held the candle close. The flame flickered once, twice...Then went out completely. Leaving Tohru to find her way back to bed in the pitch black. She muttered to herself as she felt around the wall, swatting gently at the open air. Tohru felt her way back to bed, feeling along the cold stone wall. She recognized the few paintings in her room as her fingers scanned by them, the unlit candelbra, and... something warm. She jerked her hand away in surprise. _'What was that!?' _Hesitantly, Tohru reached out to touch the same spot again. Her heart was pounding, and her breathing labored. When she touched the wall again, the warmth was gone. Nothing but the cold stone wall. "H-Hello? Is anyone there? Uo? Hana?" Tohru whispered quietly. No reply. "You're just imagining things Tohru." Tohru impersonated her mother's voice as best she could and laughed quietly, in hopes of calming herself down. She felt her nightstand, and knew she was right at her bed. Sighing in relief, Tohru knew the rest of the three foot walk to the bed by memory. Tohru took a step forward only to slam into a body of solid muscle.

When Kyo first arrived to the castle, he had an easy enough time scaling the outer wall. The courtyard was pretty empty besides bushes, and very few trees, so he found a hiding spot in a tall willow tree by a pond in the back. Shigure would be waiting just outside the walls with horses when the moon was directly above them in the sky. Everything was planned out. Now all he had to do was wait until dusk. He relaxed back into the tree and shut his eyes, listening to the doves and crickets. Hushed voices of people approaching made Kyo freeze. An old man and the same girl he saw from the field walked over to the pond, under the tree Kyo sat in. "I don't understand why you're forcing me to marry him grandpa... He's a complete stranger!" The girl said quietly. "I know, and I'm sorry, but we can't tax the people anymore than we already are. The only solution is to marry you to the Sohma royalty. Without them, our kingdom will fall. That and I'm getting old Tohru. I won't be around forever, and I'll need someone to look after the kingdom when I'm gone... I hate puting that pressure on you but with your mother gone, it's up to you." The man wiped the girl's, Tohru's, tears away. "I'm sorry you're unhappy... But this Prince Yuki fellow is a good man. He'll treat you right and will be able to provide for you, for us." He concluded before hobbling off back towards the castle. The girl sighed and laid back against the tree. Kyo felt a bit sorry for her, but not enough to change his mind. "Why did you have to leave mom?... I'm not ready for this..." Tohru whispered. "TOOOOHRUUUU!" A voice echoed from the castle. "Coming Uo!" Tohru jumped up from the ground, brushed the dirt from her skirt, and rushed over to the castle. "Hm." Kyo grunted and crossed his arms. "Maybe its a good thing that I'm stealing her away." A crooked grin spread acrossed Kyo's face at the thought.

When the moon was directly above, Kyo made his way to the castle. From his observations, the back kitchen door was unlocked and had no guards there; That was his entrance. Kyo tightened his leather breastplate and simple leather gauntlets when he hopped down from the tree. He wore the same outfit as before, except he traded out his loose white shirt for a tight fiting black short-sleeved shirt, and his breastplate. He kept one hand on his sword as he slowly crept through the back kitchen door. After he determined the hallway safe, Kyo stalked through the shadows up the main staircase. Using his gut he decided to go left and up another flight of stairs.

After checking several rooms, which were all empty, Kyo spotted a room with a very dim light coming from it. He listened carefully to the girls voice. After listening for a while, Kyo recognized it as the princess's and slowly opened the door, being careful to make no noise. When the door opened, a draft from the hall extinguished the candle's flame that Tohru was holding. _'Piece of cake.' _Kyo thought smugly. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, Kyo approached Tohru. She was moving at a snails pace through the dark, feeling her way back using the wall. _'I think I'll have a little fun with this.'_ Kyo thought wickedly and standed purposfully where Tohru would feel around. When her hand met the muscles on his arm, she jerked back. "H-Hello? Is anyone there? Uo? Hana?" Her voice trembled, and Kyo could hear her breathing spike. Holding back a laugh Kyo backed up so she wouldn't feel him again. "You're just imagining things Tohru." She laughed nervously and began making her way to the bed again. _'Alright enough messing around.' _Kyo decided. He stood with his arms out, ready to grab her just at her bed side. As expected, she walked right into him.

A scream was building up in Tohru's throat as she backed up. A little whimper escaped her lips as she started backing up. The person grabbed her from behind and wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other clamped over her mouth. Her captore breathed gently in her ear before he whispered. "Don't you dare scream, or you'll regret it. Understand?" Tohru nodded slowly. There was a smile to the boys voice. "Good." Tohru felt him loosen his grip and she made her move. She went to elbow him in the gut, but hit leather armor instead. The boy tsked and pushed her forward onto the bed. While holding her down with one hand, he tied her wrists together behind her back with the other. "I expect you to behave yourself your highness, or things will get ugly real quick." he snapped. Tohru flinched at the harshness in his voice. In one swift move the man threw Tohru over his shoulder and was walking out the door. "Why are you taking me? What do you want?" Tohru began shooting questions. The boy bounced her on his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her. "Quiet." He hissed.

Kyo was surprised at how coopertive Tohru was being. She hadn't spoken a word after his command, and didn't put up much of a strugle. It was apparent however, from her slight shaking and quivers that she was crying. Kyo felt slight guilt, but pushed it aside.

When they were outside, Kyo made sure to cover her head with a sac before she saw him. A little voice in the back of his mind was nagging at him that that wasn't the only reason... He couldn't bare to see her crying. To see her frightened blue eyes staring into his cold and heartless ones. Kyo untied her wrists only to retie them infront of her instead of behind her back. "Put your arms around my neck." Kyo instructed. Tohru hesitated and didn't move. "I don't have all day, put your arms out!" Kyo growled. Tohru's arms shivered as she held them there. Kyo couldn't tell if she was shivering from fear, or cold. _'Probably both' _He took in her appearence. She was in a thin white short-sleeved nighgown that reached about mid-thigh level. The front had lace designs along the edges, and was held together by a few strings at the chest._  
_Kyo wrapped Tohru's arms around his neck and swung her around so that she was on his back . "Hold on tight, and don't make a sound." Tohru nodded, then instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly. Kyo was surprised at how light she was. He was able to climb the wall just as easily as before. When they reached the top, Kyo swung her around so that he was holding her again. "Shigure, you down there?" Kyo hissed. "Yep!" Shigure called back. "Why are you doing this?" Tohru whispered. All traces of fear in her voice were gone, and replaced with curiousity. "With all do respect princess, thats my buisness." Kyo grunted, and leapt from the wall. Tohru squeaked and clung tighter. Kyo landed soundlessly with a grin. "This is jus too easy... There has to be some kind of catch." Shigure murmered. Kyo shrugged. "Whatever, lets just get out of here." Kyo unlatched Tohru from his neck and let her drop to the ground. Shigure flinched. "Kyo, you should really learn to be more gentle when handling women." Kyo rolled his eyes. "She's riding with you."

Tohru's stomach leaped to her throat when she felt herself falling. Then it was over. She hadn't even realised they were on the ground until she heard the other man, Shigure, talking. "This is just too easy... There has to be some kind of catch." The next thing Tohru knew, she was dropped on the ground. "Whatever lets just get out of here." Tohru held back an 'Ouch', and stayed there on the ground. "Kyo, you should really learn to be more gentle when handling women." Shigure muttered. Her other captor, Kyo, laughed slightly. "She's riding with you." Tohru heard Shigure dismount his horse and approach her. Tohru scooted away with each step he took. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." Tohru was surprised by the kindness in Shigure's voice. His hands were gentle when he took the sac off her head. Tohru could barley make out Shigure's features; He had short black hair, dark brown eyes and looked to be about 26-28 years of age. He was wearing a white undershirt with a brown leather tunic and belt, black pants and boots. Very gently Shigure lifted Tohru off the ground and placed her on his horse. Tohru got an idea, and waited paiently to put it into action. She glanced over and gasped. _'It's the same boy from the field...' _Kyo looked over and smirked. "Nice to see you again princess." Tohru stared wide eyed. The thing that struck her most, besides his abnormal orange hair, was that his eyes were red. Shigure was on the horse now, and had Tohru's hands tied to the saddle. "We're ready to go Kyo." Kyo nodded and kicked his horse gently. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Tohru's voice was a bit frantic, and she fought to keep it calm. "We're going East." Shigure shrugged. "Why?" Tohru pushed. Shigure said nothing.  
They had crossed the bridge over the river now, into the fields. The entire ride so far, Tohru had been rubbing her hands together, making hem slick with sweat. When the horses where starting to gain speed, Tohru started getting more frantic when pulling against her bindings. Shigure looked back, and did a double take. "Hey! Stop that!" The horse stumbled right when Tohru got loose, knocking her off. Shigure yanked back on the reigns, slowly the horse down. _'Now's my chance!' _Tohru brushed off the pain, and started sprinting back towards the village. She could hear the horses gaining on her. Tohru looked at her options... Which weren't too good.

Kyo sighed in frustration and gave the horse a swift kick. He saw her running for the bridge. _'I'll intercept her there.' _He sped the horse up just slightly, and passed her, blocking the bridge. "Now princess. I'm tired, agitated, and hungry." Kyo hopped off his horse cracking his knuckles. "I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."

Tohru looked for means of escape. She knew she couldn't outrun him, so that leaves the field out. She glanced past Kyo at the river. _'I have to be strong!' _Tohru thought determined. She took a deep breath and took a flying leap over the side of the bridge into the dark black waters.

Kyo didn't have any time to react. He wasn't expecting her to jump. Shigure jumped off his horse next to Kyo. "Well what are you waiting for? Jump in after her." Kyo glared. "Why should I? You're the one that lost her in the first place." The two stood there in silence waiting for her to come up... Still waiting... And waiting. "Has she come up yet!?" Shigure asked nervously. Kyo muttered vanities under his breath while taking off his boots and leather. All Shigure made out of his muttering was:"Oh no no of _course _she can't swim.." then a few cuss words and other muttering.

The current had rolled Tohru in so many circles, Tohru couldn't tell which way was up, and she was running out of air. Tohru's chest was on fire. She couldn't hold her breath anymore as she struggled to swim. While thrashing violently, Tohru smacked her head on a rock, and lost consciousness.

Kyo dove under a few times, but couldn't see in the dark. "Find her yet!?" Shigure called. "No!" Something caught Kyo's eye. Tohru's body was floating down the river. "SHIGURE THERE!" Kyo pointed down river. "On it!" Shigure raced the horse after her while Kyo got out of the water.

Shigure carried Tohru from the shallows onto the beach. "Is she breathing?" Kyo took Tohru from Shigure's arms. "She's fine, just hit her head on some rocks I think." Kyo tilted her head slightly to look at the bump. "She's bleeding." Kyo sighed. Shigure gave him a hankerchiff without saying anything. Kyo gently dabbed away the blood until it stopped bleeding. All the while Shigure leaned against his horse watching. He sighed and shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling things are going to get real complicated?" He watched Kyo tend to her wounds gingerly, and carefully. Shigure laughed once getting Kyo's attention. "What?" he snapped. "Hm? Oh nothing. Come on, is she riding with me again?" Kyo looked at Shigure then back at Tohru. "Nah. She'll ride with me this time... I mean, because you lost her the first time and all." Kyo added quickly. Shigure rolled his eyes. "Figures."

**(A/N: There's a spark for ya. Thanks for reading guys! I wont be able to post as frequently as I am now after the weekend, but I'll do my best! Comment plz :) thnx guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fruits Basket. But I do own Yami and Hotaru since I made them up.**

_Previously_

"Why do I get the feeling things are going to get real complicated?" He watched Kyo tend to her wounds gingerly, and carefully. Shigure laughed once getting Kyo's attention. "What?" he snapped. "Hm? Oh nothing. Come on, is she riding with me again?" Kyo looked at Shigure then back at Tohru. "Nah. She'll ride with me this time... I mean, because you lost her the first time and all." Kyo added quickly. Shigure rolled his eyes. "Figures."

_Present Time_

Tohru slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, but she was too busy taking in her surroundings to care. They were set up camp somewhere in the forest. Tohru listened and could hear the river not far away. _'If I'm quiet enough I can follow the river home!' _Kyo and Shigure were fast asleep on either side of her. Very, very slowly Tohru got to her feet and began tiptoeing away. When she got about four feet away a rope around her leg tripped her, and Kyo started laughing. Tohru looked back to see Kyo waving the other end of the rope in his hand. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" He grinned and stood up. Tohru stuttered and tweedled her thumbs. "I- uh- um... Bathroom... yeah! I need to use the bathroom." Kyo narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you." Tohru got to her feet and bounced hoping to look like she had to pee. "I have to go really bad!" Kyo's face went a little pale as he sighed. "Fine. Go." He crossed his arms and stood there waiting. Tohru stared at him blankly. "What? Hurry up and go already!" Kyo said irritated. "You expect me to go out in the open? With you watching no less?" Tohru crossed her arms, and copied his annoyed stance. "Stop that." Kyo snapped. "Fine." He walked her over to some bushes. "There, its not out in the open." Kyo stood there waiting once more. Tohru stepped behind the bushes, pretended to get ready then looked up at him. "Look away you pervert!" Kyo blushed bright red and turned his back. "Sorry!" he muttered. Tohru took her chance and tried to untie the rope, but it was the most complicated knot she had ever seen. Tohru sighed slightly frustrated and looked around for a sharp object. "Hurry up back there!" Kyo shouted. "Don't rush me!" Tohru yelled back. She sighed, giving up, and walked out from behind the bushes. "Well, took you long enough..." Kyo's eyes trailed down to the slightly loosened knot and grinned. "I'm good with rope tying, so try all you want. I knew you didn't have to go." Tohru stuck her tongue out at him when he had his back turned while they walked back to camp.  
Shigure was up and eating breakfast when they got back. He raised an eyebrow as the two silently walked by. "What were you guys doing hm?" There was a huge smile on his face. "Nothing you're thinking of you gross perv." Kyo snapped. Shigure focussed his attention on Tohru. "Ah princess, you're looking well. How's your head?" Tohru blinked surprised and touched the sore spot on her head. "Doing better actually. I don't remember anything from last night though... I remember being underwater and running out of air. Then nothing." Shigure nodded. "You hit your head on some rocks and blacked out." Shigure laughed a few times. "Kyo jumped in after you, and even cleaned up the wound." he added. Tohru blinked and looked over at Kyo, who was scowling. "Thank you." Tohru whispered. Kyo blushed and looked away. "Whatever." Shigure laughed and handed Tohru a piece of bread. Tohru took the piece of bread confused. "Why are you being so kind to me?" Shigure shrugged. "Well, I'm not evil, believe it or not." He teased. Tohru smiled. "I never said that. I don't think you're evil, nor bad. You're doing what you think is right... It's for money right? The reason why I'm being kidnapped?" Shigure, slightly stunned, nodded. Tohru offered a kinder smile. "Then I can't really get mad... People struggle to survive, and do desperate actions in desperate situations.." Kyo laughed a single bitter laugh. "You're out of your mind. You were stolen from your home, and your family to be _sold _and you are siting there telling us, you're_ kidnappers_, that we arent bad people?" Tohru nodded. "You're mising my point. You aren't bad people just because you make bad decisions." Kyo and Shigure both stared in disbelief. "My mother used to tell me _'It's not always easy to see the good in people. In some people, you might even doubt that it's there at all. But if you can somehow, find a way to believe...sometimes that's all it takes to help someone, to give them the strength to find the good in themselves.' _I believe you are good people, but its up to you to make the right decision." Tohru finished. Shigure smiled a crooked smile. "You're mother was very wise... What's she like?" He asked suddenly. Tohru's smile wavered. "She was beautiful, smart, and above all kind. She passed away when I was little..." Tohru said somberly, her voice distant. Shigure nodded. "I see. Is that why you are being forced to marry?" Tohru's expression darkened. "I would rather we leave that subject alone..."  
"I understand." Shigure said smiling. "Well, we should get going." Kyo nodded in agreement. "Yes. We should." Shigure offered Tohru a hand. Tohru took his hand and smiled politely. "Thank you." Shigure bowed. "You're welcome my lady." Tohru giggled, amd Kyo rolled his eyes. Tohru brushed off her once clean nightgown. It was now covered in dirt, blood, and was ripped. "Hm." Shigure said, looking her up and down. "I do believe we should get something for Tohru to wear..." Shigure trailed off. Tohru blushed and pulled the skirt of her gown down farther. Kyo raised an eyebrow agitated. "Why the hell should we?" Shigure gestered to Tohru. "Well look at her, she's barley clothed!... _Ohhhh I see._" Shigure said, a perverted smile playing on his lips. "W-What?" Kyo growled. "I see the reason why you don't want to get her clothes." he said shrugging. "It's obvious... You prefer seeing her in this skimpy outfit." Tohru's jaw dropped, her face bright red... but not nearly as red as Kyo's. "W-WHAT!? THAT'S REDICULOUS! SHIGURE YOU PERVERT!" Kyo leaped at Shigure, who dodged."Kyooo's a pervert, Kyo is a pervert!" Shigure chanted. "YOU GET OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Kyo sprinted after Shigure as he ran through the woods. Tohru, seizing her chance to escape, ran over to the horses. After untying one horse, she mounted the other. With a swift kick, she was racing through the woods, leaving Kyo and Shigure in the dust.

After a few hours of riding, Tohru knew she was officially lost. All the trees and stones looked EXACTLY the same, and to make matters worse, it was getting dark. "I guess I should stop and make camp..." Tohru hoped down from the horse and started searching through the saddle bags. In one of the three saddle bags was some bread and cheese. In the second was a small dagger, and rope. In the third bag was three sacs of gold, and a few gems. "Well... There's nothing here to help start a fire..." She said gloomly. "No worries! I can start one on my own!" Tohru laughed.  
After gathering sticks for firewood, Tohru tried hiting to rocks together to create a spark, but with no such luck. "I guess I don't need a fire..." Tohru mumbled. She decided to try one last time. "Come on-" When she struck the rocks together, she indeed made a spark, but it wasn't the sticks that caught fire, it was the dry grass next to it. The fire spread at an alarming rate, engulfing bushes and shrubs. "Uh oh... Not good! Not good!" As the fire got bigger, and spread farther, the horse started getting nervous. "Steady!" Tohru held onto the leadrope, but the horse reared up. "Eaaasy- Whoa!" She jumped out of the way just before the horse ran over her. "This is really not good!"

Kyo had been muttering profantities under his breath the enter time they'd been walking. "I can't believe she got away _again _and it was your fault _again_." He snapped. Shigure shrugged. "You're the one that got all defensive when I called you a pervert." He giggled slightly. Kyo punched him in the arm, a little harder than necessary since it sent him flying. "Ouch Kyo... Why do you hit me so hard?" Shigure whinned from the bushes. Kyo rolled his eyes, then crouched down to inspect the horse tracks. "She slowed down around here. She's definetly lost. I can work that to my advantage." Kyo smirked. Shigure smiled half-heartedly, then became completly serious. "I've been thinking over what she said..." He trailed off. Kyo glared. "You didn't let her get to your head did you? That's what her goal was!" Shigure was still serious as he spoke. "I don't think she would say something that personal just to mess with us Kyo... Maybe she's right... Is the money really worth tearing a family apart, and destroying an entire kingdom? Are you willing to live with that guilt Kyo?" Kyo whipped around, fire in his eyes. "SHUT UP. I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TALK." Shigure bit his lip to keep from upsetting him any further. _'So it has been bugging him...' _Shigure thought quietly. Suddenly Kyo stopped. "What is it?" Shigure asked confused. "Do you smell that? There's a fire somewhere." Shigure sniffed the air. "It's pretty close by too. You don't think..." Shigure trailed off. "It could just be a coincidence..." Kyo muttered, then out of no where, Kyo's horse sped past them. Kyo groaned. "This princess sure gets herself in allot of trouble." Shigure shook his head. "Can't take an eye off her for more than a minute. Well, lets go find her before she gets hurt." Kyo nodded in agreement and started running in the direction the horse came from.

Tohru coughed and looked around. It was dark now, but the entire forest was lit up in flames. "Gah! Where do I go?" Tohru panicked and started running aimlessly through the flames. She flinched everytime a flame licked her bare skin, but didn't stop running. She had to stop for a few minutes to catch her breath. "Is it me, or is it getting harder to breathe?" Tohru said between coughing fits. "Tohru!?" Someone called her name. "H-Hello!? Help! Where are you?" Tohru called back. She ran towards the voice, but was cut off by flames. The fire advanced on her, forcing her back the way she came. There was a groaning and creaking sound that caught Tohru off guard; A tree that was completely engulfed in flames gave way. Tohru closed her eyes, clamped her hands together and prayed, knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge it. A sudden mass slammed into her, knocking her out of the way. Tohru opened her eyes to see Kyo looking down at her with a furious look. "DO YOU SEE THE KIND OF TROUBLE YOU GET YOURSELF INTO?!" He snapped. Tohru nodded slowly, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I was so scared..." she whispered while burrying her face in his chest. Kyo's glare softened. "You're ok for now, but it's not over yet. I need you to trust me if you want to get out of this inferno alive." Tohru nodded and wiped away her tears. Kyo frowned when he noticed all th burn marks on her skin. Without a word, Kyo stripped off the jacket he had been wearing and drapped it over her shoulders. "There." He said satisfied. Tohru smiled slightly. "Thank you, but what about you? Won't you get burned too?" Kyo shrugged. "I'll be fine. You'll get burned more severe than I will. Now come on, we don't want to get trapped here." Tohru blushed when Kyo grabbed her hand and started leading her through the forest.

After an hour or so of walking, Kyo and Tohru had cleared all the flames. "Few... I didn't think I was going to make it out of that." Tohru laughed. "Nah. You were doing pretty well on your own up until that tree." Kyo shrugged. When he moved his arm, they both realized they were still holding hands. Kyo blushed and yanked his hand from Tohru's. "S-Sorry..." Tohru gushed. Kyo put his hands behind his head and looked away from her. "Eh, don't be." he muttered almost too quietly to hear. "So... I guess we'll be going to wherever you're taking me now?" Tohru asked, her voice suddenly depressed. Kyo sighed. "For now we make camp... And I expect you to stay right here while I go and look for Shigure... We decide what happens when I come back." Tohru's heart fluttered with hope. She smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay."  
"I wonder what started that fire..." Kyo wondered aloud. He was watching the flames in the distance as they died down. "About that..." Tohru said shifting her weight. Kyo raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Well... I was trying to make a fire," she fidgeted with her gown, "and I managed to make a spark, but it caught the grass on fire... and from the grass it caught bushes and trees on fire..." Kyo smacked his forehead. "WHY DIDNT YOU START RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Tohru flinched at the harshness in his voice. "I- I thought I could stomp it out before it got too big, but it spread really far really fast." Kyo shook his head. "You've never been outside of the village before have you?" Tohru laughed awkwardly. "No... This is the first time I've ever been in the woods..." Kyo smiled slightly. "Come on. I'll teach you how to build a fire _without _burning the forest down."

Tohru watched intently as Kyo dug a small pit in the ground, and surrounded it with large rocks. "Why do you do that?" Tohru questioned. "The pit is to keep the flames contained, and the rocks are to keep any sparks or flames from catching surrounding grass and plantlife on fire." Kyo then placed a few sticks in a miniature teepee with dry grass and other plants in the middle. "Why do you place the sticks like that?" Tohru asked curiously. "Well... This is how my father taught me... I'm not exactly sure why, but I know it helps to make the wood last longer." Kyo's voice was dark and distant as he spoke. Tohru smiled. "I see! So you light the grass and stuff in the middle on fire first?" Kyo nodded while adding smaller sticks to the tiny flame forming. "Then you keep adding wood as the fire gets bigger." Tohru scooted back from the pit as the flames got bigger. "I have a feeling you aren't going to like fire very much anymore." Kyo said wrly, then chuckled. "You're both afraid of fire AND water now. That's got to suck." Tohru scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. Kyo laughed even harder and sat down acrossed from her. "So why can't you swim anyways? The river is accessible ain't it?"  
"I never learned... My mother, you see, she... she fell in when I was a little girl... but she never came back up... Since that day, I haven't come near water, let alone learned to swim in it." Tohru said quietly. Kyo stayed silent for a little while before standing up. "Where are you going?" Tohru asked confused. "I'm going to go find Shigure. Stay put." He called over his shoulder. Tohru watched as he disappeared into the darkness and put her hands out close to the fire to warm herself, then pulled Kyo's jacket around her tighter. She realized then, how good Kyo smelled. She inhaled his scent from the jacket deeply. It was a musky smell with a hint of pine. A little earthy even. His smell somehow comforted her, and she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She curled up next to the fire in Kyo's coat and slowly closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Tohru's grandfather was growing steadily sicker since Tohru's disappearence. Tohru's aunt, Yami, sat by his bed, feeding him soup with a cruel smile. "Drink up! You'll need your rest." she cooed. "Is there... Any news... on Tohru?" he asked weakly. Yami scowled. "No. That traitor is long gone. I can't believe she abandon us like that." Tohru's grandfather shook his head. "No... Tohru wouldn't just up and leave us like that... Something happened to her... I know it..." he trailed off before falling asleep. "Whatever you say... " Yami smirked and stood up. "It won't be long now my dear." Yami smiled warmly at her husband, Hotaru. "He'll be dead within the weak." Hotaru grunted. "Good ridance." Yami crossed the room to close the curtains and noticed Yuki siting under a tree. "Hm.. What do we do about Yuki?" Yami questioned. "Just marry him off to Motoko." Hotaru said simply. Yami grinned even wider. "That's a great idea. With her wed to Yuki we'll have both this kingdom and wealth from the Sohma's." Hotaru nodded. "Yes, but we still have our Tohru problem. From what I hear, Lord Akido still hasn't gotten her yet..." Yami shrugged. "It doesn't matter as long as she doesn't return. Let's hope that thug loses his temper and kills her before they reach their destination." she laughed. Hotaru grinned. "That's a pleasant thought."

Kyo spotted a campfire not too far from where Shigure was instructed to meet him, and headed that direction. Sure enough, Shigure was there, and had apparently re-captured the horses. When Shigure spotted Kyo he gave him a puzzled look. "What happened to Tohru?! Is she hurt?" He jumped to his feet. "Calm down. She's fine. She's waiting back at camp." Shigure raised an eyebrow. "You trust her to stay there?" Kyo nodded. "For two reasons; One, she has no idea where she is, so we're her best chance. Two, it's dark out and she just had the living shit scared out of her from that fire." Shigure tilted his head in thought. "Those are some pretty good reasons."

Shigure and Kyo were as quiet as possible when coming back to camp. They noticed Tohru was asleep, and didn't want to disturb her. "What are we going to do with her?" Shigure asked quietly. "Are you still planning on bringing her to Akido?" Kyo shrugged. "I _do _need the money..." Shigure rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to bed. It's your decision I guess... Though now that I think about it, I'm against it... Night Kyo."  
Before going to bed Kyo quietly snuck over to Tohru's side. She was clinging to his jacket with a small smile on her face. Kyo felt a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his lips. _'Maybe this girl isn't all that bad once you get to know her.' _He turned to walk away when he heard Tohru mumbling something. Kyo stopped and listened closer. Tohru had a pained expression and she turned slightly in her sleep. "...Mom..." She whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek. Kyo frowned and reached out to soothe her, but stopped. _'I can't get attatched...' _He scolded himself. A tiny voice of doubt whispered in the back of his mind all the while chanting _'You already have...' _

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched, popping her back. Shigure was still asleep, but Kyo was missing. Tohru looked around in confusion. "He did come back last night didn't he? I hope he's ok..." Tohru covered her mouth in shock. _'What am I SAYING?! Have I gone completely mad? Since when should I worry if my kidnapper is OKAY?!' _She shook her head a few times dismissing the thought. "Hey. You're awake." Shigure said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Tohru smiled warmly. "I just woke up actually. How did you sleep?" Shigure shrugged. "Like a rock." Tohru giggled. "I would believe so... with all the running and such yesterday... did Kyo ever come back? I don't remember... I must've fallen asleep." Shigure had a sly smile. "Oh. Yeah he did. Why the curiosity?" Tohru looked away and blushed. "No reason. I need to return his jacket to him."  
"Mmhm. Okay."  
"Where is he anyways?"  
"Probably went on a walk to think." Shigure said with a matter-of-fact-tone. "What would he be thinking about?" Tohru pressed. "Deciding whether or not to take you to Akito." Shigure smiled. "I told him I'm against it, so he's having second thoughts." Tohru's heart once again fluttered with hope. "Perhaps we could meet a happy medium?" She offered. Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?" Tohru rubbed her hands together. "Simple. I'm sure my grandpa has search parties out looking for me all over, and rewards to anyone who can return me home safely... If you guys make it look like you saved me and returned me home safely, I could perhaps pay you a reward so both sides are satisfied." Shigure nodded with approval. "That might appeal more to Kyo than returning you home without any reward at all. I'll bring it up with him when he gets back." Tohru grinned back. "Thanks Shigure. You're really a good guy."

"I can't take it! If I hear one more word out of that witch, hell out of any of those three, I'm going to kill 'em!" Uo growled and punched a wall. Hana nodded. "Yes. They're terrible people, but you need to keep your patients. Do it for Tohru's sake." Uo immedietly calmed down. "For Tohru, I will keep my calm... Her disappearence just doesn't add up! We know Tohru better than anyone... She would never do anything like this... and everyone's brushing her off for a traitor... I have a feeling her extended family has something to do with it... I can just feel it... isn't it a bit strange that her aunt uncle and cousin, who have absolutely no care for Tohru, would arrive just after her disappearence? Broke no less..."  
"Indeed. That _is _strange. But do you think anyone would believe that? They claim they came for the wedding, which makes sense. For now, keep your accusations to yourself until there's further evidence to prove it." Uo's clenched fist went slack. "Yeah. You're right." She sighed and leaned against the stone wall. A violent coughing fit was heard from the king, Tohru's granfather, inside his room. Yumi, Tohru's aunt, exited the room secounds later, followed by her husband Hotaru and daughter Motoko. "How is he?" Uo asked Motoko as she walked by. "Not good I'm afraid. His condition is getting worse by the hour... I fear... I fear he may not last through the night..." Motoko's voice quivered. "Cut the fake crying bullshit. We know you don't really care." Uo snapped. Motoko smiled cruely. "Awe, you ruin my fun Uo." Hana grabbed Uo's arm, reminding her to keep her calm. "Hm... I haven't practiced my shocks in a while." Hana stared directly into Motoko's eyes as she spoke. Motoko shivered and immedietly started to rush away. "Creepy witch." she called back. Uo clenched her fist and started to run after her. "Don't. It's not worth it. I'll get her when she's least expecting it." Hana said smiling. Uo smiled back. "Oh yeah. We'll get her back. Big time." Tohru's grandfather starting coughing again, gaining the girl's attention. Uo sighed and shook her head. "I don't like how much time those three are spending with him... It's also quite coincidental that he's getting so sick so quickly..." Hana patted Uo's hand. "Like I said. Keep your accusations to yourself until further evidence is provided. We'll keep a close eye on them... I don't trust them either."

Kyo pulled the cloak he wore farther over his face when he got into town. He doubted they would recognize him since he hadn't been there in years, but decided to play it safe. He rarely asked for directions, and when he did, used his deepest and roughest voice.

After getting a few directions, Kyo found his way to the tailor. It was a poor village, so the buildings were small. The building he stepped into was made of grey stone, with a leaky shingle roof. However, the interior wa quite welcoming. The cobblestone floor was swept, and mopped, and there were elegant gowns and tunics on display everywhere. A woman stood behind a stone counter smiling. "Can I help you find what you're looking for?" Kyo smiled awkwardly. "I'm looking for a dress... " The girl smiled and nodded. "For a lover I presume?" Kyo blushed. "OF COURSE NOT!" He snapped. The girl jumped back wide eyed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell... I mean she's just a friend..." Kyo mumbled. The girl brushed it off. "Oh its fine! I see! How tall is she?" Kyo scratched his chin. "Well, she's about your height... Infact you guys are almost exactly the same." He mused. The girl smiled. "I can work with that."

The girl asked a few more questions; eye color, hair color, ect. Then she dashed off into a back room. "Strange..." Kyo muttered. He looked around the small shop looking at all he gowns when one caught his eye. It was a dark blue chemise gown with short sleeves and ribbon decorations on the sleeves. It was thin, but not as thin as Tohru's nightgown, and was an almost stretchy fabric. Kyo felt the soft fabric and inspected the dress closer. "Find something you like?" The girl was suddenly right behind Kyo, making him jump. "Y-Yeah, do you have this dress in the size I was explaining?" The girl nodded. "I'll go fetch it right now."

When the girl had it all folded up nicely, she placed a small necklace and a few ribbons on top. "What's this?" Kyo asked suspiciously. The girl smiled. "Your 'friend' would probably adore you that much more with these small little things added on. They're free, don't worry." The girl laughed. Kyo scrunched his nose up. "There's got to be a catch..." The girl shrugged. "Maybe I just want to make people happy. That and the dress is 60 gold pieces." Kyo's jaw dropped. "Sixty? Really?" The girl grinned. "Aye. Sixty. I hand made that dress on my own. It's very special, almos princess quality!" Kyo laughed to himself how ironic that was. "Fine... Sixty gold pieces it is..." He grumbled, digging through his coin bag.

Tohru and Shigure where getting worried now. Kyo had been gone for a few hours now. "Where could he be?" Shigure muttered. "You don't suppose he abandon us do you?" Tohru asked fidgeting with a piece of grass. "Pffft, of course not. He should be back any minute." Tohru frowned. "How can you be sure?" Shigure put his fingers to his lips. "Shh. Listen." Tohru did as she was told, and could hear a the faint sound of horse hooves galloping towards them. She looked at Shigure awestruck. "You have great hearing if you were able to hear that so quickly." Shigure shrugged. "Talent I guess."

Kyo slowed the horse to a trot as he was about ten feet away. "Where have you been? I had no idea where you were!" Shigure scolded. "Getting supplies. And this, here Tohru." Kyo tossed her the gown. Tohru's jaw dropped. "You got this... for me?" Kyo shrugged. "It was nothing special..." Shigure shifted his weight nervously. "Exactly how much gold special? I know fine silk when I see it..." Kyo laughed awkwardly. "That's not important..." Tohru frowned and shook her head. "I can't accept this... If it was that expensive..." Kyo shook his head. "Its fine besides," he blushed and looked at her already short nightgown that was ripped, making it shorter. "You need to cover up... 'Specially with Shigure.." Kyo jabbed a thumb at Shigure who glared. Tohru inspected herself and blushed. "I guess you're right huh?" She covered herself, slightly embaressed. Shigure interjeced. "Now wait just a minute! I am not a pervert!... And Tohru can run around in that nightgown all she wants for all I care! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you rather liked watching Tohru run around in it." Shigure teased. . . . _Vein pop_. . ._ Vein pop_. . . "Shigure... You have ten secounds to run before I kill you..." Kyo hissed. Shigure smiled wickedly. "That proves it!". . ._**SNAP**_. . . "SHIGURE YOU DIE!" Kyo leaped at Shigure, knocking him to the ground spewing foul vanities. Some Tohru hadn't even heard of. Tohru giggled quietly at first, but then burst into a full on laugh watching the two wrestle on the ground. Kyo stopped clobbering Shigure and listened to her laugh. It was the first time he had her laugh, like _actually _laugh. It was the cutest damn thing he'd ever heard. Kyo scowled and got off the ground, brushing off the dirt. "What's so funny eh?" Tohru qiped the moisture from her eye, and attempted to control her giggles. "You two!" _Giggle_ "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time! You two are just so funny!" Tohru broke out into a burst of giggles again, and was literally on the ground laughing. Kyo scowled more and glared, but Shigure could see behind all that. That behind his angry expression, he was smiling and laughing too. Shigure gave a crooked grin as he watched the two interact. Kyo noticed him smiling and narrowed his eyes. "What are you smiling about?" He snapped and sent one more good kick to his ribs. Shigure flinched and muttered under his breath. "Asshole..."


End file.
